


in a warm house on a rainy day

by iridescent_solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_solitude/pseuds/iridescent_solitude
Summary: Pон просыпается, носом утыкаясь в кудряшки Гермионы. Сегодня суббота.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	in a warm house on a rainy day

***

Рон просыпается, носом утыкаясь в кудряшки Гермионы. Сегодня суббота.

Он медленно осознает себя — его рука лежит на талии Гермионы, и он чувствует тепло ее тела. Улыбается сонно, но счастливо, разлепляет глаза лениво, а потом делает глубокий вдох. Легкие наполняются родным запахом — ароматом персикового геля для душа, химическим, но приятным запахом всей Гермиониной косметики за волосами и запахом кожи самой Гермионы. Он думает, что так пахнет дом: Гермионой. Дом конечно, пахнет еще и маминой стряпней, жаром, от того, как много людей в одной комнате, красным цветом и гамом, но и Гермионой теперь тоже. Дом, который только его.

Он притирается к ней еще ближе, подкрапывается рукой ей под животик, зарываясь почти всем лицом в ее каштановые волосы, кончиком носа он касается мягкой и нежной шеи.

Ему скоро станет совсем нечем дышать, и Рон старается насладиться этими мгновениями на все сто. Он знает, что сейчас раннее утро, что за окном приятно тарабанит дождь и что сегодня — суббота.

Он также знает, что ему совершенно лениво выползать из теплой кровати, _тем более_ из кровати, в которой лежит Гермиона. Рон лежит так ещe совсем немного, слушая, как спокойно сопит его жена, как капли бьются в окна их дома и стучат об асфальт.

Он делает глубокий вдох и отцепляется от Гермионы, напоследок чмокая ее в щеку — ему остается только умилиться тому, как Гермиона слегка морщится во сне и собрать всю свою мужественность в кулак, чтобы вылезти из постели. И он вылезает, чуть ежится от прохладного воздуха за пределами кровати — еще бы, спать в одних пижамных штанах и ходить осенью по полу босиком.

Рон бросает взгляд в зеркало, которое стоит у них на полу, без ножек, когда проходит к выходу — на голове шухер из рыжих волос (выглядит, на самом деле, лучше, чем у Гарри), штаны в простую серую клетку висят на тазовых косточках, что, вроде как, даже хорошо — хотя то, что в Аврорской академии его укатывают на ура, конечно, не особо круто. Зато тело подтянул, кисло подбадривает себя Рон, когда тело немного ломит после тренировок в пятницу. Он обнимает сам себя, чуть приподнимает плечи, в надежде сохранить тепло, хотя лучше, конечно, было бы просто надеть свитер.

Или растопить камин, чуть поджимая губы, думает Рон, когда спускается в гостиную и понимает, что тут еще холоднее. Он, естественно, проснулся полностью еще тогда, когда пришлось откинуть одеяло и окунуться разгоряченным телом в холодный осенний день. «Гермиона замерзнет», — думает еще, когда тащится обратно в комнату и медленно натягивает мамин прошлогодний (но оттого не менее растянутый) свитер из шкафа — все того же насыщенно бордово цвета с рыжей «R» спереди. Мышцы приятно растягиваются, когда он просовывает голову в горловину, а с кровати слышится сонное:

— Мм, хороший вид, — Рон хмыкает, поворачиваясь. Гермиона, конечно, все равно сейчас продолжит спать, — потому что вчера у нее был тяжелый день, но это не мешает им перекинуться парой фраз. — Ты знаешь, что у тебя засос на шее, да? — ворчит в подушку Рона, обнимаяя ее всеми конечностями.

Он вообще не уверен, как у нее получилось открыть глаза и что-то там увидеть, но улыбается, подходит к ней и нагибается к ушку:

— И чей же он? — почти мурлычет, если честно. (Гарри бы шутливо сказал «фу»). Гермиона улыбается в подушку и еще жмурится приятно, когда Рон чмокает ее в макушку и гладит кудри. — Ты спи пока. Рано еще.

— Хорошо, — снова почти засыпая и звучит скорее «хршо». Рон опять влюбленно улыбается, все поглаживая ее по голове. Думает, что сегодня на завтрак у них мамин фирменный лимонный пирог.

И он спускается снова, оглядывает их гостиную, соединенную с кухней и вздыхает без какой-либо эмоции. Дом сейчас пропитан почти-тишиной — «почти», потому что за окном все еще слышен дождь, а на диване мурлычет Живоглот. Как только он видит Рона, то приподнимается на лапах и смотрит на него. Рон коротко чешет его, когда проходит мимо и открывает шторы на первом этаже. От этого немного пылинок начинают летать по комнате, и Рон тихо чихает. Живоглот тихо мявкает в ответ. Рон снова вздыхает, посматривая на это рыжее недоразумение. Пролетает мысль, что раньше Гермиона называла так самого Рона.

Он пока что не чувствует голода, поэтому решает сначала привести себя в порядок, а потом растопить камин. Пока машинально чистит зубы, в голове прикидывает список дел на сегодня — все дела довольно рутинные и будничные, ничего особенного: приготовить завтрак и лимонный пирог к обеду, покормить и Живоглота тоже, вытащить более теплую одежду из шкафов и убрать легкие вещи для лета, поцеловать Гермиону, ответить на пару писем, в том числе маме и близнецам, позаниматься немного уроками и домашкой из Академии и пригласить Гарри прогуляться где-нибудь завтра. Возможно, полить цветы.

Рон сплевывает мятную пасту.

Но сначала камин.

В гостиной светло из-за открытых наконец окон, но недостаточно — из-за дождя на улице пасмурно, поэтому Рон щелкает переключателем и в комнате становится светлее. Он топает босиком на кухню, наливает себе стакан воды и быстро выпивает, как только на кухню пробирается рыжий кошак и ластится о голые ноги, приятно окуная их в мягкую шерсть, — наливает второй. Открывает верхние шкафчики и достает кошачий корм — с легким шумом он сыплется в черную металлическую миску, и Живоглот оказывается около нее в ту же секунду, как Рон убирает пакет.

Звуки будничной рутины проникают в самое сердце — Рон ловит каждое мгновение спокойного, размеренного выходного.

Идет обратно в гостиную, прихватывая полный стакан с собой, делает глоток прежде чем поставить его на камин. Достает маггловские газеты, которые Гермиона давно прочла и немного разрывает, кидает в камин и несколько дров тоже. Невербально зажигает огонь, а потом победно улыбается, слушая треск дров — с каждым днем он все лучше и лучше.

И комната прогреется через полчаса, и Гермионе будет не так холодно.

Потом снова шаркает на кухню — скучный маршрут, но ему нравится. Ему нравится и их небольшой домик, нравится чуть захламленная Гермиониными книжками и Роновыми конспектами не очень большая кухня с одним окном и коричневыми шторками. Нравится и гостиная с камином, диваном и книжными шкафами, почти забитыми под завязку, нравится мяукающий Живоглот и трущийся о голые ступни, нравится и их небольшая спальня с большой кроватью и зеркалом на полу. Ему нравится, как блестит его обручальное кольцо в свете ламп, и он крутит его задумчивым движением, пока прикидывает ингредиенты для пирога и завтрака. Ему нравится Гермиона, ее кудряшки, ее смех и то, как она целует его после работы.

Рону нравится его жизнь.

Он улыбается, как улыбаются люди, которые _довольны_. Снова гладит Живоглота по морде, между ушами, когда тот запрыгивает на тумбочку, рядом с той, на которую облокотился Рон. Кот мурчит, пробуждая еще большее тепло в сердце.

***

К девяти утра Рон поставил пирог в духовку — и сходил в магазин, потому что дома не оказалось крекеров и сгущеного молока. Не промок, слава Мерлину, что он волшебник — кроме зонтика наложил водооталкивающее, но кончики его волос все равно завиваются от влаги. К девяти дома уже тепло, к девяти Рон подкладывает всего пару дровишек. К девяти Рон ставит чайник и сковородку на плиту. Нарезает немного овощей, когда сковородка нагрета — кидает туда пару яиц и заваривает чай. Старается греметь посудой как можно тише, хотя это не особенно нужно. Живоглот все это время наблюдает за ним, и Рон дает ему кусочек бекона перед тем, как кинуть и его в сковородку к яичнице.

Когда завтрак готов, и ему остается только налить чай (никто из них кофе не пьет, но он есть в шкафчиках, и он для Гарри) в кружки, со спины подкрадывается Герми, и, если быть честным, он знает, что она встала — Рон будущий Аврор, в конце-то концов. Но от того не менее приятно ощутить ее руки, обнимающие сзади и коротенькие потягушки в спину.

— Ты сделал завтрак, — нежно говорит она, присаживаясь за стол, и глаза ее горят благодарностью. Рон улыбается уже слишком много за сегодня, но он не то, чтобы против.

— Для моей принцессы — все, — говорит, показушно разворачиваясь на ногах с двумя тарелками на руках. И не пропускает легкий румянец и еще одну улыбку за сегодня. — Так что ты там говорила про засосы? — поддразнивающе спрашивает, присаживаясь напротив с кружками.

— Что на тебе их мало, — говорит, подражая, а потом притягивает к себе за ворот домашней футболки, которую он переодел, когда в доме стало тепло. Стол у них небольшой, так что тянуться далеко не приходится, и Рон, поначалу напрягшийся от резкого движения, расслабляется, отвечая на мягкий, утренний поцелуй со вкусом дурацкой клубничной пасты.

— Лучшее утро в моей жизни, — закатывая глаза к небу и закусывая нижнюю губу придуривается, когда Гермиона отпускает его. Однако прежде чем обратно сесть на стул, чмокает ее в нос, когда она кривится на его дурачество. Она смеется в ответ на это, трогая вилку и изящно начиная кушать.

Рон опять немного задыхается, совсем как рано утром.

Живоглот трется об их ноги под столом, в то время как сами Гермиона и Рон трогают ноги друг друга, пока обсуждают планы на день.

***

В целом, почти весь день проходит в тишине, если не считать дождя на улице, редкого потрескивания поленьев и мурчания кота, когда Рон после завтрака садится в гостиной перед камином разбирать почту: письма для Гермионы в одну стопку, письма Рону в другую, журналы, на которые у них подписка, он пока не расфасовывает, и счета и прочие «взрослые» штучки вроде Гермиониных посланий из Министерства и извещений Рона из Академии, он спихивает на самый край стола. Кот все время лежит, прислонившись к его бедру — на нем снова пижамные штаны и домашняя кофта, и он не собирается снимать их до завтра как минимум. Рон периодически поглаживает его по спине, когда начинает вчитываться в письма для него. Сортировка проходит быстро, поэтому как только он прочитывает письмо близнецов — Гермиона как раз домывает посуду и достает пирог из духовки. Проходя мимо, она гладит его по голове, рукой сползает на плечо, а Рон откидывается головой назад, утыкается затылком ей в бок и просит, состроив жалобную моську:

— Принесешь мне пару пергаментов и перо? — она кивает, но не двигается, и он добавляет: — Можно еще поцелуй и забрать свои письма, — и миленько улыбается.

— Конечно.

Через пару минут он уже пишет ответ (делая вставки с ругательствами на Фреда за то, что вторгается во вполне приличное письмо Джорджа со своими комментариями), а Гермиона уютно пристраивается сбоку, переложив кота на свои коленки и читая свои письма. Поцелуй он свой, конечно, урывает, мягко придерживая Гермионину челюсть, в то время как она взъерошивает ему волосы. Целоваться с Гермионой всегда — прекрасно.

Они шуршат бумагой около часа, большую часть времени — без разговоров, иногда Гермиона приобнимает его рукой и играется с короткими вьющимися волосами на затылке, а иногда Рон заправляет ей прядку за ухо.

Потом он встает, мягко проводит по ее нежной щечке, привлекая внимание и когда она поднимает на него глаза:

— Тебе чай сделать?

— Давай, — и улыбается.

Рон послушно делает чай, ставит на столик перед ней, а потом поднимается наверх. Перебирает одежду, достает несколько свитеров и водолазок, убирает в коробку из-под них слишком легкие футболки и несколько шорт, еще кое-какие вещи откладывает вообще в другое место — потому что они ему больше не нужны. Он так же достает из своей тумбочки подарок для Гермионы, завязанный красной ленточкой — теплые носочки и чулки для зимы, которые он купил недавно. Так же достает Гермионины теплые платья и свитера — аккуратно складывает это все в шкаф, не трогая ничего больше. Чуть еще копается в вещах — перебирает тумбочку, находит несколько заныканных конфет, пару открыток от Гарри и Джинни и еще всякие мелочи.

Так же возвращает из коробки теплых-зимних-осенних вещей на свободу их шарфы — Гермионин серый и Ронов красный, они оба вязанные и безумно уютные. Гермионин пахнет ее прошлогодними духами, и это пробуждает в нем воспоминания, которые он принимает с улыбкой.

Надо бы еще, конечно, поменять обувь и куртки, но он забывает об этом, потому Гермиона зовет его обедать. С кухни ароматно пахнет мясом, и у Рона совершенно вылетает из головы об одежде.

Он вполне может сделать это завтра.

После обеда он загружает своего сычика — и маме письма, и братьям потом, и приглашение Гарри самое первое — потому что лететь ближе всего, а летать сегодня придется много.

И они лежат немного с Гермионой вместе на их кровати — она в его футболке, в носочках вязанных и со своими кудряшками она выглядит невероятно уютно. И обнимаясь с ней он чувствует это в полной мере — в ее тихом голосе, в ее руках, которыми она его обнимает, во всех изгибах ее тела, в ее тонких пальчиках, которыми она обводит проявление своей собственности — алое пятнышко на его шее. Он улыбается и наслаждается ее кожей, не может перестать проводить по ее спине, и теплом ее тела.

Сегодня спокойно.

***

Потом они, конечно, снова делают свои дела - Миона остается в комнате, а Рон ходит по всему дому и поливает цветочки, чувствуя себя домохозяйкой и смеется с этого. В основном потому, что это влияние Фреда: он представляет себя в передничке, платье, как у типичной американской домохозяюшки 50-х годов, и это, ну, _забавно_.

Он немного читает у камина, потому что в последнее время не особенно удавалось, а потом занимается учебой. Скрипит усердно пером, под тихое потрескивание камина и под тихую маггловскую музыку с верхнего этажа и не совсем стройное пение Гермионы. Он улыбается, ставя точку в предложении.

***

Вечером, дождь немного успокаивается - всего лишь чуть моросит. Дом все еще теплый, и Рон давно не подкладывает дровишек. Закатное солнце светит в окна, приятно преображая комнату теплым светом.

Рон ложится в теплую постель, игриво стаскивает с Гермионы очки для чтения, улыбается в ответ на ее возмущенный взгляд, даже когда она легко бьет его по макушке книгой, которую читала. Он разлегся на ее ногах, словно большой, рыжий кот и совсем не собирался уходить. Не то, чтобы она была против, конечно.

— Рональд Уизли, это возмутительно, — говорит Гермиона, улыбаясь. И вся она как-то светится этим теплом и счастьем, что Рон не может перестать чувствовать в груди этот шарик из бесконечной к ней любви. И не хочет, впрочем. Лицо Гермионы чуть меняется через секунду — на лице расцветает румянец, который только ярче из-за теплого света лампы у нее на тумбочке, а улыбка становится чуть смущенной. Рон чувствует, как она поджимает пальчики на ногах. — Что?

— Ничего, — он встает с ее ног и ложится нормально, мажет указательным пальцем ей по кончику носа на секунду и, выключая свет, невзначай словно: — Люблю тебя просто.

Она вздыхает, но совсем не раздраженно, совсем не так, когда Рон глупо лажает или когда Гарри задает ей банальные вопросы, «ответы на которые знает даже Рон», или Фред и Джордж шутят свои похабные шутки. Рон думает, что этот чуть судорожный вздох прекрасно отражает его чувства — он тоже немного задыхается от любви к этой лучшей на свете девушке. А потом ее руки обвивают ронову шею, губы касаются плеча и она шепчет, обжигая дыханием:

— И я тебя, Рон, — он изворачивается в ее руках, обнимая в ответ и снова окунаясь в ее восхитительный запах. Гермиона сжимает руки чуть сильнее, когда он притягивает ее ближе. — Тоже очень сильно тебя люблю, — звучит немного невнятно, но Рон все прекрасно слышит и улыбается ей в плечо.

Они устраиваются в своей кровати — Рон лежит на спине, крепко обнимает почти на нем разлегшуюся Гермиону и снова _наслаждается_. Улыбается ей в макушку, когда она подтягивает покрывало до самого подбородка, когда ногу на него закидывает и бурчит тихонечнко: «Спокойной ночи, Рон». Он целует ее в макушку и медленно выдыхает.

Сегодня была суббота.


End file.
